Apenas amigos
by Uchiha Isabella
Summary: Você está aí? Pode me ouvir? Ah, bem. O que você faria se estivesse apaixonado pela sua melhor amiga? Me de uma dica, por favor. Não suporto a ver com ele. Não suporto vê-la chorar por ele. Me ajude a solucionar esse problema?
1. Prefácio

Pois bem, aqui estou eu novamente. Só vou avisar 3 coisinhas:

**‣ **Aqui o Sasuke é amavél, gosta muito da Sakura, e ela está cagando e andando para ele.**  
**

**‣ **Será Sasuke POV'S**  
**

**‣ **Não postarei todos dias nem todas as semanas. Tenho colégio, e meus testes serão dia 3 de março, o que vai dificultar bastante. Vou tentar ao máximo postar de 3 em 3 dias. Mas não garanto nada.

**‣ **Reviews estimulam muito. **  
**

**Prefácio**

**‣ ****New York, 29 de janeiro de 1994.**

**"Ao te ver, ao te conhecer, eu não sabia mais iam crescer sentimentos..."**

- Mãe, mãe. – eu falava enquanto puxava freneticamente a borda do vestido de minha mãe.

- O que é? – Disse pouco interessada, sem ao menos me olhar.

- Que tipo de monstro tem o cabelo rosa? – falei observando a menina que estava ao meu lado parada olhando para mim. Qual é, ela estava sem piscar um segundo, e ficava me encarando. O que ela quer?

- Hm. – Pensou. – Talvez um monstro desconhecido. Um alienígena. – Fiquei encarando a menina até que ouvi uma frase saindo da boca dela, assim como as lágrimas que saiam dê seus olhos que eram extremamente verdes, e iam descendo pela pele rosada.

A não. Não abra o berreiro, não agora.

- E-e-u sou uma alienígena? – Perguntou a menina a mim, chorando. – Eu não quero ser isso. – dizia enquanto esfregava os olhos.

Continuei a encará-la. Minha mãe, pouco antes dela falar, sumiu rapidamente ao ouvir a palavra "Liquidação de 50%". Eu podia ter 4 anos, mais entendia bem as coisas de "mulheres" e "roupas".

- É, você é uma alienígena. – Disse calmamente. – Você é rara. Posso tocar no seu cabelo? Posso ver se sua pele é mole e gélida como o dos marcianos? De que mundo você é? - perguntei.

- Acho que pode. – falou enxugando as lagrimas e fungando. – Mas alienígenas são feios. Eu não quero ser uma!

- Hm. – disse cutucando sua bochecha. – Você me parece bem normal, a não ser pelo cabelo rosa. – dizia. – Talvez sua mãe tenha pintado seu cabelo. Você sabe... Meninas e coisas rosa. – dizia fazendo careta.

- Não me lembro de minha mãe ter pintado meu cabelo. – disse ela. – Será que algum alien invadiu minha casa assim que nasci e transformou meu cabelo? – disse seriamente.

- Claro que não! Não seja imbecil. – Falei. Meninas... Como são inocentes. – Eles queriam te transformar em um deles levá-la para Marte. Só que deu algum erro, provavelmente sua mãe estava vindo, e eles fizeram o que puderam: transformaram o que deu, o que no caso foi seu cabelo. – expliquei.

- É mesmo. – fez cara de surpresa. – Vamos investigar? – sorriu e jogou as mãos pro alto. Acho que ela queria dizer algo como "uhul" com aquele gesto.

- Sakura? – chamou alguém saindo de trás de algumas roupas da loja. – Ah, você está ai meu bem! – Disse uma mulher dos olhos iguais ao da Alienígena, e com os cabelos vermelhos.

- Oi mamãe. – ela sorriu. Que bonitinha ela é. "Talvez agente se case assim que completarmos 15 anos, assim como mamãe e papai", pensei.

- Quem é esse seu amiguinho? – perguntou ela mexendo em minha bochecha e apertando ela. Que gente mal educada! Eu havia pedido a... Sakura, acho que é esse o nome dela, antes de cutucá-la.

- Este é... – ela não terminou. Afinal, como iria? Acabamos de nos conhcer!

- Sasuke. – respondi.

- É mon, esse é Sasuke! – disse empolgada. – Agente ia investigar o por que meu cabelo é rosa. Não é legal? Suspeitamos que seja obra de alienígenas. O que acha?

- Hm, mais agora estamos indo embora querida – explicou. – Vai ter que deixar para brincar outra hora.

- Já?

- Já sim. Outro dia vocês terminam a investigação. – piscou o olho para nós dois.

- Como mamãe, se agente se conheceu agora?

- Ah, é mesmo. – ela pareceu pensar. – Aonde você estuda, Sasuke?

- Macedo Will Aber. Perto do Central Park e de minha casa.

- Ah! Que bom! Sakura irá estudar lá também! – disse sorrindo. – Depois vocês marcam para ir brincarem lá em casa. – Pediu. - Então, precisamos ir Sasuke.

- Tchau Sasuke. – sorriu a recém-descoberta alienígena.

- Tchau. Até! – Acenei a vendo saindo da loja.

**"Eu devia ter me afastado dela enquanto podia, pois agora é tarde demais."**


	2. Capítulo 1 Dopamina

**Capítulo 1 - Dopamina**

▪▪▪ **Central Park - New York, 18 de setembro de 2002.**

- Anda logo Sakura! – Eu gritava, e ela não estava nem aí. Continuava a pegar as florzinhas de cerejeira que ela tanto amava. Mas que diabo de primavera!

- Ah, você fala isso como se tivéssemos atrasados para alguma coisa. Não temos nada para fazer, se lembra?

- E você acha que é melhor roubar flores do Central park para que depois o guardinha vá correr atrás de nós, do que ficarmos quietinhos no ar-condicionado de baixo das cobertas vendo a nova comédia do Will Smith? Ah, se você acha isso está muito enganada! – disse a puxando.

- Me larga Sasuke. – Disse ela se sacudindo, e rapidamente se livrando de meus braços. – Ah, tive uma idéia! –Então deu aquele sorriso maligno, e olhou para mim. Normalmente, quando ela o direciona para mim, sempre acontece algo ruim.

A larguei e a vi indo para um canto, na qual eu não era capaz de ver. Pensava em correr logo antes que o guarda Wayley chegasse e nos corresse daqui. Preferia estar no Coffe Stand agora. Ó céus!

Me sentei no primeiro banco que vi pela frente, e fiquei refletindo sobre a vida, até que cheguei a uma conclusão: Preciso ir embora daqui. Novamente ela havia me ganhado. Nem gentil ela foi! Apenas disse "Tive uma idéia" e eu me rendi completamente a tal. Maldita dopamina!

Realmente, preciso rever meus conceitos.

- Sasuke! – Gritou a maldita enrolona.

Ela chegou perto de mim ofegante, se abaixou e disse:

- Fiz algo para você. – Ela foi lá e me estendeu um pequeno cartão. Parece que não é nada ruim. Incrível, já que o sorriso maligno dela amaldiçoa qualquer coisa.

Abri e vi escrito com diversas Sakura's : **Melhores amigos para sempre**.

Olhei, olhei e olhei denovo. Não que eu esperasse um cartão comprado em alguma lojinha feminina, nem nada disso. Estava perfeito, o problema é que.. **Melhores amigos**, não é?

Parece que aquele sorriso realmente não é inofensivo

- Posso ir embora? – perguntei dando um longo suspiro.

- Não gostou? – perguntou para mim. – Poxa, voce prefere um cartão personalizado? Tudo bem, vamos ali na loj-

- Não é isso. Só não estou me sentindo bem. – falei cortando-a.

- Pelo menos posso acompanhá-lo?

- Acho melhor não. O sol já vai se pôr, vá para casa. Talvez eu te ligue depois. – Levantei-me e fui em direção a minha casa.

Não era muito longe daqui, e nem ao menos tenho as pernas fraturadas. O que tenho machucado são os meus sentimentos, a dopamina por algum motivo, resolveu me trair e se libertar bem na hora que ela passada.

O que penso é: Tenho apenas 12 anos. Se meu coração já está se quebrando agora, imagino quando eu completar 15 anos... Ele simplesmente parará pela falta dela, e pela falta do que coroer.

Até lá, a dopamina e outras substâncias odiosas talvez parem de me irritar. Porém acho que meu corpo não produz, não mais, dopamina o suficiente para me fazer esquece-la e me apaixonar por outra. Outra que não dirá "Somos melhores amigos" com a esperança de me ver sorrir.

**-x-**

_Não abandonei não minna! Eu, a um tempo consideravel, havia escrito o 1º capítulo, e até já havia postado na comunidade na qual dedico essa fanfiction. Só que postar aqui me deu preguiça. _

_Foi pequeno, eu sei. Até iria complementar o 1º e o 2º já que o segundo também é pequeno. Só que é ali que trocam de idade. Ficaria um tanto confuso._

_Reviews? s2  
_


	3. Capítulo 2 Te fazer sorrir é meu dever

**ϟ**** Capítulo 2 - Faze-la sorrir é o meu dever.**

**Central Park - New York, 12 de janeiro de 2005  
**

**Eu fiz loucuras pra te encontrar**

- Sakura! Cade você? – Eu gritava, enfraquecia minha voz a procura dela. "Por que ainda faço tudo isso?" Eu me perguntava.

Ela me fazia sofrer as escondidas e ainda sim eu sempre a resgato quando seu namorado a machuca.

Talvez o motivo pelo qual estou no Central Park às 3 horas da manhã sobrevivendo as grossas gotas de chuva que caem em mim... talvez o motivo... seja que eu adoro a ver sorrindo. Não consigo ficar de braços cruzados a vendo triste. Parece que meu dever é protegê-la

- SAKURA! – voltei a gritar, até que ouvi soluços atrás de uma certa árvore. Fui até lá e enxerguei, com muita dificuldade já que a única luz que continha lá era a do luar, minha florzinha favorita. Minha sakura.

- O que faz aqui? – disse fungando. – Está todo molhado. Não deveria ter vindo atrás de mim.

- Eu nunca te deixaria sozinha. Não compreende isso? – Perguntei. – Não devia chorar por ele.

Ela se levantou, me abraçou e eu retribui. Senti que nunca havia dado um abraço tão significativo assim nela. Ela estava me abraçando de uma forma intensa. Parece que as preucupações dela iam embora enquanto me abraçava. Sentia sua face ficar mais tranquila.

- Obrigada por estar sempre aqui. – disse com os seus braços ainda envolvidos em minha cintura. – Voce não sabe o quanto significa para mim.

- Uma mulher não merece sofrer tanto. Quem deveria estar aqui chorando, é ele. Você é frágil e inocente demais. Na verdade, vocês são frágeis e inocentes em exceso.

- Você seria um um namorado perfeito. – disse ela. – Queria ter tido essa sorte.

- Ainda achará alguém que lhe de o valor que merece. - Expliquei. Fechei meus olhos e senti as gotas de chuva cairem em mim. É uma sensação boa.

Fiquei um tempo na maior paz ali, até que senti algo me derrubando no chão.

- Que diab-

- Vem! - Sakura disse me arrastando pelo chão.

- Me solta! - Me desgrudei dela e levantei.

- Você não sabe aproveitar nada! - explicou ela emburrada. - Tira essa cara aí e vem que vou te ensinar como se divertir durante uma tempestade.

- Desculpe, não quero arrancar minha face com um alicate só porque você não gostou dela. E não, definitivamente não é jogando alguém no chão que você vai se divertir.

- Ah, então vou pra casa. Tchauzinho Einstein. - Bufou e me deu as costas.

- Ei, as coisas não funcionam assim. Agora, só porque eu te dei um sermão você vai sair assim facilmente? Logo quando eu ia ceder tomar banho de chuva.

- Jura? - Ela se virou rapidamente e veio correndo pulando em meu pescoço. - Sabe que eu te amo, não é? - Perguntou.

- Sei sim.

- Perdoaria todos os meus pecados?

- Sim.

- Desculpe-me.

- Hã?

Ela sorriu, ainda em meus colo e depois começou a se mexer e eu... bem eu cai.

- E EU TE ODEIO SAKURA. TE ODEIO! - Gritei isso e ela sorriu e começou a correr.

Que sorriso lindo. Vê-la feliz me faz feliz. Faze-la feliz é o meu dever.

Não importa quanto tempo for, eu vou te esperar. Só você me faz feliz. Não importa como nem quando eu ainda vou ter você só pra mim. Você é minha Sakura. Só minha.

**Tudo que eu faço pensando em você é só o meu jeito de te falar que não importa o tempo que for eu vou te esperar, eu vou te esperar...**

**-x-**

_Prontinho. Sim, capítulos pequenos em 100000000 anos, mais prometo maiores! Foi só pra tirar o atraso mesmo. :)_

_Obrigada MESMO pelas reviews, fico muito feliz com cada uma!  
_


	4. Capítulo 3 Diferença

"**frases de revista eu decorei, pra quando fosse a hora, de dizer, para você, o que você sempre quis ouvir de alguém..."**

- ...Sem você eu não existo, e é por isso que eu insisto. – Eu li alto, trancado em meu quarto, em uma revista aleatória feminina.

Calma. Acabou de me ocorrer um pensamento: O que diabos eu to fazendo lendo revista feminina? Ah, lembrei. Gravando frases "FOFINHAS". Sério, estou entrando em crise. Não sei se é porque meu estado atual é como o da caatinga, ou se estou virando gay mesmo.

"Só ela... Só ela mesmo para me fazer ler isso." Eu pensei, entre a minha briga com meus próprios atos.

- "Meninas não são complicadas. Os homens são burros demais mesmo para compreende-las. É como matemática. É só gravar a fórmula". – Nossa. Que amor que as mulheres que trabalham na "Atrevida" exalam por nós homens. Me sinto... amado. (sinta a ironia)

Guardei as revistas dentro de minha mochila para levar amanhã para Ino. As revistas não eram minhas, e sim dela. Acho que não chegaria a gastar dinheiro com algo deitei e logo adormeci. Já passava das 2 da manhã, e eu teria que acordar as 6 horas para ir ao colégio. Seria mais um dia de tortura com Sakura ao lado de Sasori. Mas, só de ver um sorriso dela, meu dia já se tornava bem melhor, não importa como ou o que ela faça com ele perto de mim.

* * *

"**You are the only exception"**

Hã? – Acordei, ainda sonolento, ouvindo o despertador tocar. Toquei na tela do celular, e vi que já eram 6:15.

Senti como se não tivesse dormido nem um pouquinho, ou como se tivesse ido me deitar a meia hora atrás. Não é pra menos, dormi apenas 3 horas. Não é novidade o fato de que eu esteja indisposto.

Me levantei e pisei em alguma coisa fofa. Apertei mais vezes com o pé e ouvi um chiado.

- Tobby. – murmurrei. Não me lembro de ter botado essa bola de pelo para dormir aqui. Dei uma cutucada nele e falei – Vem, deita aqui na cama.

Em um pulo o yorkshire subiu na cama e se aconchegou entre os cobertores quentinhos que estavam lá.

- Que inveja. Você só dorme, é alimentado por alguém, todo dia recebe cafuné de quem gosta. Consegue as coisas com um simples olhar, nem ao menos sofre de amor. E o principal: Só toma banho 1 vez por semana. – Disse me dirigindo ao banheiro para um banho rápido.

Me arrumei, escovei os dentes, tomei meu café da manhã, e fui andando para a escola. Não era muito longe nem nada do gênero, por isso não ligava a mínima para andar, que nem Itachi faz, exibindo sua BMW invejável,mais para mim nem tão invejável assim.

Em cerca de 10 minutos cheguei à escola, e fui diretamente na direção (?) do Gaara.

- Ela já chegou? – Perguntei, e ele sabia muito bem a quem me referia.

- Pare com essa obsessão! – Disse sério. – Você tem absolutamente todas que você quer. Na verdade, até homem se rasteja a teus pés. Se bombear, até sua irmã fica contigo, e voce escolhe JUSTO AQUELA que está simplesmente andando e arrastando a bundinha para voce.

- Talvez seja justamente por este motivo que eu ame tanto ela. – disse tristemente – Pensando bem, a conheci a um bom tempo, e não é desde os 6 anos que as garotinhas faziam isso obviamente.

- Sasuke, não minta. Todas chegavam e falavam "Fulana gosta de voce sasuke". – Gaara disse imitando a voz de uma garotinha. – Sério, isso me deprimia. Me sentia excluido. – Dei um sorrisinho fraco, e me dirigi até a sala de aula. O sinal havia batido assim que ele parou de falar, então achei melhor não me atrasar para aula de Química, com Ikuto.

Sinceramente, estou cansado de tudo isso. Talvez a melhor escola seria desistir dela, mas meu coração não deixa. Vou tentar, juro a mim mesmo que vou tentar. Conseguir, eu já não sei.

Sakura, Sakura, eu irei lhe esquecer. Não importa como, eu irei lhe esquecer.

* * *

_Sinto minha morte próxima (?) HUHU GENTE FEDIDA HAHAUOHDFASKFNKSFNSMFNSM,D deixa pra lá, estou tendo ataques espiléticos hoje (?)_

_Eae, como voces estão? *-* Sinceramente, estou quase excluindo isso por falta de reviews, E TEMPO para escrever._

_Não gosto do rumo e nem da história da fanfic. help help help :( ok, chega. amo voces e... REVIEWS LHAMAS FEDIDAS S2_


	5. Capítulo 4 Mudando um pouco

** Apenas Amigos**

**Capítulo 4 - Mudando um pouco  
**

Fui com Gaara até nossa sala, 1C. Para minha infelicidade era a mesma sala que Sakura e Sasori... Sakura com os outros meninos sempre foi um problema para superar. Acho que nunca conseguirei fazer isso...

Assim que cheguei na sala botei meu material na última carteira da fileira encostada na parede. Odiava ficar longe da janela. Ela meio que me mostrava tudo que precisava ver. Juro.

Depois que arrumei meu material deixando apenas meu estojo e o livro da aula que iria iniciar, fui direto em Ino lhe entregar as revistas.

- Ino, er...- Eu disse passando a mão no cabelo. – Tenho que te entregar aquele negócio. – Acabei de falar, meio sem graça. Não dava nem para disfarçar muito já que todas as amiguinhas dela olhavam para mim.

- Sasuke-kun! – Ino disse me abraçando. Não era novidade que ela era afim de mim. Era bem normal até. Já havia me acostumado, porém, era sempre chato esse jeito dela. Ela era bem possessiva. – Depois da aula você me dá... E iremos direto para o cinema, não se esqueça. – Ela disse sussurando no meu ouvido. Me arrepiei.

- Não esquecerei. – Eu disse baixo saindo dos braços dela e sentando na mesa.

Seria esse o "porém" de eu pedir coisas à Ino. Sempre tinha algum encontro em troca. Iriamos no cinema ver um filme romântico dessa vez. Eu seria todo dela até 19:30. Depois eu poderia fugir, e nunca mais olhar na cara dela... Belo plano.

Fiquei lá, na maior paz olhando para a janela esperando o sinal bater. Eu realmente estava decidido à esquecer Sakura... Isso teria que acontecer algum dia. Por mais que ela sofra muito com Sasori, eu não vou simplesmente sofrer junto com ela. Tenho que retomar minha vida... Está certo, tentarei ao máximo evitar ela.

- Sasuke-kun, o que está olhando? – Pulei de susto ouvindo a voz que havia me feito uma pergunta.

Me virei e me deparei com Sakura e Sasori. Ele estava atrás dela com os braços em sua cintura. Bufei automaticamente ao ver que ela mexia sem parar em seus cabelos longos e rosados até a cintura, e a cada 5 segundos arrumava sua franja. Maldita mania.

- Nem estava prestando atenção no que olhava, só estava pensando mesmo. – Falei. – Dá pra parar de mexer nesse cabelo? – Disse irritado quando ela, pela 10º vez em 1 minuto que chegou do meu lado, arrumou a franja.

- Eu não consigo! – Ela disse quase desesperada. Medo. Não sabia que era um vício tão incontrolável assim. – Minha mão se mexe sozinha, não tem como controlar a mesma. – Ela explicou fazendo gesto com as mãos.

- Não liga... Eu gosto quando você faz isso. – Sasori disse sorrindo e tocando no cabelo dele. Fiz uma careta involuntária.

- Sério? – Ela perguntou toda boba.

- Sério. – Ele respondeu girando ela e a beijando. Tipo, esqueceram de mim aqui. Oi estranhos, eu existo. E nem estou a fim de ver vocês compartilhando Saliva.

Já estava, pela primeira vez, quase rezando pro sinal bater e o infeliz resolveu atrasar. Porém, assim que eu já havia perdido toda minha esperança o sinal bateu e o professor logo entrou fazendo Sasori e Sakura se desgrudarem.

Quase berrei um "Aleluia" no meio da sala. Só que todos estavam quietinhos, então, seria bem tenso.

- Bom dia Alunos! Hoje irei falar sobre átomos e... – Depois disso eu só ouvi mais "BLA BLA BLA". Não estava nem um pouco afim de falar sobre átomos, muito menos estudar esse assunto. Estavam mais focado em como iria agir apartir do momento que eu sair daquela sala...

O sinal para o recreio bateu. Eu estava um tanto nervoso. Como eu disse, eu seria diferente apartir do momento que pisar o pé naquele corredor. "_Acho que vou lanchar aqui dentro mesmo"_ eu pensava e pensava, até que Sakura parou do meu lado e disse:

- Te espero na cantina. – Ela piscou e foi para fora da sala.

Acabou que só eu fiquei lá parado feito uma estátua.

Merda, merda. Ela resolveu lanchar comigo logo hoje? Tudo bem Sasuke... Tudo bem. Não é nada demais. Você somente vai ser mais frio com ela. Não precisa cortar todos os laços com a mesma.

Eu já havia até armado um planinho. Deixaria Ino fazer o que quisesse comigo. Como ela sempre ficava com suas amigas, e entre elas estavam Sakura, eu iria deixar ela me "cantar". Iria até ir na mesma onda dela. Para ver se desencano um pouco.

Fui andando até a porta... Seria agora ou nunca. Ou melhor, seria agora ou até a hora que o fiscal do corredor viesse aqui me expulsar e fechar a porta.

Pisei no corredor com o pé direito. Sabe, sorte e coisas do gênero, e fui andando. Até que não foi tão difícil assim.

- Eae Sasuke. – Gaara disse botando o braço em volta do meu ombro. – Vai fazer isso mesmo? – Ele me perguntou. Gaara estava a par de tudo... Havia contado para ele através de SMS. As vezes agradeço por ter um Blackberry... Ele me ajudava muito na hora de digitar. E para terem uma idéia, foram 6 páginas só de planos que eu pensava em praticar que eu mandei.

- Vou. – Eu disse decidido.

- Mas, será que seu amorzinho, Sakura, vai aceitar isso na boa? – Ele perguntou olhando para mim.

- Eu já gostei da Sakura algum dia? – Eu perguntei sorrindo, e ele retribuiu. Foi um tipo de "Acho que sim" como resposta.

Fomos até a cantina e eu comprei apenas uma coca-cola. Vi que Sakura me esperava do meu lado.

- Vamos lá? – Perguntou sorridente.

- Claro. – Eu disse dando de ombros, como quem não se importasse. Por dentro eu estava uma pilha de nervos me perguntando "Será que devo fazer isso mesmo? Por que ela me olhou com essa cara? Meu Deus, vou desistir.". Acho que estava funcionando bem já que ela me olhou de uma forma estranha.

Ela se sentou no gramado como todos os dias. Ao lado de suas amigas como todos os dias. Com Sasori todos os dias... E o melhor de tudo: Com a Ino.

Parece que meu plano realmente vai funcionar, já que, assim que cheguei, Ino me olhou e falou:

- Vem aqui Sasuke-kun.

Eu dei um sorrisinho e sentei ao lado dela, deixando a mesma me abraçar. Logo Gaara chegou sentando perto de mim e sorrindo. Ele sabia muito bem o quanto estava me esforçando. Nunca fui o tipo de garoto que deixava isso. Sempre fui bem meloso até. Aquele tipo que "só tem olho para uma".

Durante o recreio não pude deixar de notar que Sakura não parava de me olhar. Ela devia estar meio chocada. Já que, assim como Gaara, ela sabia bem meu temperamento. Para falar a verdade, Sakura e Gaara foram os melhores amigos que eu tive em toda minha vida.

O recreio parecia estar durando muito. Parece que quando acontece coisas ruins o tempo de aumenta. Como por exemplo, Ino estava sentada no meu colo por 20 minutos. Minha perna já estava dormente. Quase que estava empurrando ela e saindo correndo pra ver se dava para salvar minha perna ainda.

- Sasuke, pode ir lá em casa hoje a tarde? Tava pensando em fazer guerra de bexigas de água. – Sakura disse sorrindo.

Merda, mil vezes merda. Ela com toda certeza não me chamaria para ir na casa dela fazer guerra de bexigas de água se eu não estivesse com um plano de esquece-la armado. Ou se eu não estivesse marcado de sair com Ino.

Olhei para a loira no meu colo. Ela me olhava feliz, esperando eu falar que iriamos sair hoje mesmo. Fiquei encarando ela um pouco, e logo soltei a bomba.

- Desculpe, porém, eu e Ino iremos no cinema hoje. – Eu disse por fim, me mantendo firme.

- Poxa, tudo bem então... – Ela disse me olhando com uma carinha que... ISSO É INJUSTO! Ela sabe muito bem que eu não resisto quando ela faz isso.

Gaara olhava tudo com um sorriso no rosto. Tenho certeza que estava quase soltando uma gargalhada que dava para ouvir da esquina... E olha que a esquina dessa bagança é longe.

- Quer compartilhar algo conosco Gaara? – Falei fuzilando ele com o olhar. O mesmo entendeu e diminuiu o sorriso. Só um pouquinho, porém, diminuiu.

Finalmente o sinal bateu e eu quase corri dali. Só que pensei bem, bem mesmo, e dei um beijinho no rosto de Ino indo em direção à sala com Gaara. Ino até a cantina comprar algo com as meninas.

Assim que ela saiu de perto, Gaara começou a gargalhar.

- Cala boca, anta. – Ele falei sem graça.

- Fala aí pegador... – Ele disse ainda rindo.

- Fica quieto vai. – Mandei um tapa na nuca dele e seguimos até a sala.

* * *

Mais tortura. Quanta tristeza. Vou chorar. A aula parece que passou em 1 minuto. Só por causa do trauma que eu vou passar assim que sair daqui...

A aula havia acabado, era 12:40. O sinal havia batido à 10 minutos e eu estava enrolando na sala. Havia mais 8 pessoas ali, dentre elas, Ino.

Ela veio até mim e me deu um beijinho no rosto.

- Te espero na fora gatinho.- Disse saindo da sala junto de suas amigas. Acabou que só eu e Gaara ficamos lá. Eu fiquei parado... Processando a informação... GATINHO? SÉRIO? Ta, chega.

Logo fui saindo com meu amigo. Eu já havia marcado tudo. Já havia falado com o motorista da mamãe. Ele já havia trazido meu carro até aqui, e eu já estava com a chave em mãos.

- Que merda. – Eu disse.

- Relaxa Sasuke... – Gaara disse calmamente.

- Não é você que vai ter que aguentar Ino falando e falando em seu ouvido pelo resto da tarde. – Falei.

- Só bota alguma música no rádio que tudo fica bem. Só basta ignorar e dizer "Aham, não, pode ser, talvez. É mesmo".

- Tanto faz. Ino está me esperando, te ligo assim que chegar da tortura. – Falei saindo e indo em direção ao meu carro. O incrível era que era igualzinho ao do Itachi... Papai havia nos dado de presente. No mesmo dia. Na mesma hora. Enfim... Tudo igual. Uma BMW preta conversível e muito chamativa. Odeio esse fato.

Me surpreendi com Ino esperando encostada no carro.

- Vamos? – Falei ao vê-la. Ela disse um "sim" movendo a cabeça. Acho que ela esperava que eu fosse abraçar ela ou algo do genero. Não, não iria fazer isso e...

Abracei ela e dei um beijo no rosto dela. Sim. Eu havia visto que Sakura estava bem perto com Sasori nos fuzilando com os olhos. Resolvi apimentar mais, entãããão...

Logo entrei no carro e ela também. Eu estava meio tenso, não sabia o que falar. Com Sakura as coisas iam fluindo naturalmente. Era bem estranho estar com outra garota que não é Sakura no meu carro.

- Eaí, vamos ou não? – Ino perguntou. Não havia nem notado que não tinha ligado o carro. Só estava com a mão no volando por certa de 10 minutos sem fazer nada.

- Desculpa. – Eu disse sem graça ligando o carro e dando a partida. Como o silencio reinava, eu liguei o rádio e botei meu CD preferido da banda maroon 5** (N/A - ADAM LINDO, KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA)**

A primeira música do CD era Wake up call. Eu estava prestando bastante atenção na letra. Tipo, estava quase pensando em seguir os passos de Adam Levine nesse clipe. Ele diz que pegou a namorada dele na cama com outro, e que assim que ele chegou o cara partiu pra cima dele. E ele acabou atirando no homem, porém, não se sentiu mal com isso.

Veja bem:

**Adam Levine** – Eu

**Namorada de Adam Levine **– Sakura

**Amante da namorada de Adam Levine** – Sasori.

Tudo se encaixada. A não ser pelo fato de que Sakura não era minha namorada... Acho que daria mais certo se fosse o Adam, e eu o amante. Não me importaria mesmo de morrer se fosse pela Sakura e... O QUE DIABOS EU ESTOU PENSANDO. Saí daqui, rala da minha mente Sakura.

Fiquei um tempo expulsando Sakura de minha mente até que cheguei ao meu destino. O shopping não era tão longe assim, porém, os 10 minutos que durava até chegar lá não demos um pio. Assim como eu, Ino parecia estar nervosa. Ela deveria estar com medo das caras e bocas que eu fazia enquanto expulsava Sakura de meu interior.

Estacionei e saimos do carro. Assim que ela veio para meu lado, passei a mão pela sua cintura. Senti ela tremer rapidamente. Estranha, estranha.

Subimos o elevador e fomos para o andar do cinema. Chegamos lá normal, como um casalzinho.

Fomos para a fila do cinema comprar os ingressos até que... Não! O que ela faz aqui? Sakura Sakura...

Assim que a menina dos cabelos rosados olhou para mim fingindo estar surpresa por me ver ali, senti algo quente em minha boca.

Ino havia... Ino havia me beijado.

**OBS: Estou sem beta, como sempre haha Desculpem pelos erros.**

* * *

OLÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ. Bateu uma inspiração alok e eu escrevi nessa bagança depois de... OMG, 5 MESES. UIOADUIOEDU era meio difícil não chegar nada em 5 meses. Gomen! Não vou ficar dando desculpas, porque eu estaria mentindo se não falasse algo como: falta de inspiração e preguiça. Sim, preguiça. Muita preguiça.

Espero que gostem e continuem a ler! Fiz um cap mais gordinho e com mais informação. EAE, SASUKE? TA NA HORA DE SAIR DESSA HEIN? haha

Review, por favor. Gosto de saber o que acham da fanfic :/ Se ponham no meu lugar e deixem pelo menos um "Gostei". Sério mesmo. Não quero números, só quero saber a opinião de vocês!

**Momento propaganda: Estou escrevendo uma nova fanfic! Estou cheia de idéias, por isso, não demorarei a postar nela! Se chama CALIFORNIA TEMPTATION! =)**

**"**Sakura é uma modelo conhecida internacionalmente insatisfeita com que tem. Em uma viagem até a Califórnia conhece um moreno,e acabam passando uma noite juntos... Mal sabe ela que ele era seu novo vizinho, e que sua namorada era sua maior inimiga.**"  
**


End file.
